For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with designing structural reinforcement members that do not add significantly to the weight of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,486; 4,901,500; and 4,751,249 describe prior art reinforcing devices. However, it can be particularly difficult to provide adequate or desirable reinforcement to certain vehicles while maintaining lower weights for the reinforcement members. As an example, convertible vehicles often require a relatively high degree of reinforcement since their lack of a rigid roof and pillar structure can result in lower strength and/or integrity relative to vehicles that include a rigid roof and pillar structure. Furthermore, it can be difficult to provide a relatively low weight reinforcement member to a convertible where the reinforcement member can provide adequate or desired amounts of structural integrity to the vehicle. The present invention therefore seeks to provide an improved structural reinforcement member and a method for its use in a reinforced structural system of a transportation vehicle.